


He's Just Like Us

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Implied Sexual Content, Kimi is done, M/M, Max and Dan need to learn boundaries, Sebastian worries, The Chaotic Family talk about Max and Dan's sex-life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: After the events of 'Behave Pretty Boy', the Chaotic Family end up talking to the people they love most about just what it is they think of the recent revelations.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	He's Just Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by the lovely **KyoukaiKanata** who said _Although I wonder what Seb and Kimi think about it internally_ in response to the revelation that Max and Dan are kinky (you really ought to read Behave Pretty Boy before you read this in order for it to make sense, but if you don't want to, it's literally just that Max and Dan are fucking kinky) and this lil dude was born. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Going from assuming that the reason why Max had bruises on his arms and throat was because he was being abused to finding out that in actuality it was because he had a more than active sex life with his boyfriend was, well, _interesting_. 

“We should’ve brought him condoms, are you sure he’s being safe? I mean, they’re both so young, Kimi, what if they do something wrong?”

“Seb, I’m sure they have more than enough condoms and it’s not like either of them can get pregnant anyway. And I seriously doubt that Max is doing anything without researching the shit out of it. You know our kid.”

“Just because they can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean that they shouldn’t still be using condoms! STIs can happen, Kimi!”

“I know Max has dragged Charles to Sexual Health clinics before, Max is a smart kid, he’ll have had himself and Dan checked out. And they’re only having sex with each other, and if they’re both clean, which I imagine they are, as long as they’re smart it’s fine, Seb.”

“He’s only been eighteen for a month, Kimi, should he even be having such intense sex?”

Kimi grimaced as Seb continued to pace in front of him.

“No offence, Seb, but I really don’t want to think about what Max and Dan get up to behind closed doors.”

“But what if Dan is doing this and Max is just going along with it? You know he’s quiet and he adores Dan, he’d do anything Dan told him to. What if Max is worried about saying no or not agreeing to something? I know he said he likes it but what if he only said it because Dan was still here?” Seb quietly admitted, dropping down to sit with Kimi on the sofa.

“Seb-”

“And Charles said that Max just does whatever Dan tells him to and I’m worried that he’s taking that _too_ literally. Dan tells him when to sit, tells him when to move, makes Max apologise, literally throws him around, and Max is just letting him. What if Max is only doing it because he doesn’t want to risk losing Dan?”

“Seb,” Kimi interrupted, cutting off his rambling, “I know you worry about him, I do too, but he’s a smart boy, he wouldn’t just let Dan do this to him. Max says they have safe words and that they talk things through, I’m sure it’s fine, Seb.”

“But what if it isn’t? Kimi, it’ll kill Max if it comes out that it’s abuse.”

“Seb, I really doubt it is, you saw the look on Max’s face, he was embarrassed to talk about his kinks and then was laughing when he was talking about it. He’s a smart kid, and I honestly doubt that Dan would ever touch him in a way that Max didn’t actually want.”

“But Max is quiet, you know him,” Seb repeated, “And Dan _isn’t_.”

“Do you remember when we got together? I was quiet, and you weren’t. And we did this stuff, did you ever think that I was just doing it because you wanted it?”

“No! You always made your point of saying you enjoyed it!”

“Exactly, Seb. Dan looks at Max like he is the single best thing on this planet. He would never _ever_ dream of hurting Max in a way that was bad. I honestly think Max is fine.”

Seb sighed and nodded, folding into Kimi’s side and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“I meant it when I said to Charles that I miss the days when they all thought boys were icky. I’m so glad they’re happy and comfortable in their relationships, but it was so much easier to protect them from everything when the worst of their issues was falling over on the playground,” Seb whispered, his head moving when Kimi started laughing. 

Kimi pressed a kiss to Seb’s crown before saying, 

“As long as we don’t have to keep catching them having sex I’m just glad they’re safe. They’re growing up, Seb, they’re all big boys now. They’re going to be okay, you know?”

“I don’t want them to grow up, I want them to stay those little babies that we brought home thirteen years ago and just wanted cuddles and to copy your tattoos onto them.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Charles has been hinting about getting a tattoo now that he’s eighteen,” Kimi told him, and Seb abruptly sat up. 

“He is not having a tattoo!”

“He’s eighteen, Seb, he’s old enough. And he wants me to do it when he does get it.”

“He is not having a tattoo, no way, not yet, he’s still a baby.”

“It’s his body, Seb,” Kimi grinned, “And he’s a fucking good artist, you know he’ll only get something that is important to him.”

“He’s just a baby,” Seb whined and Kimi simply shook his head. 

Seb really did have issues with knowing their babies had grown up, and frankly, Kimi kind of found it hilarious whilst also understand just where it was Seb was coming from. The kids had grown up a lot lately, not just because of the events of last year but also just in terms of their personalities. 

Charles had been right in that none of them had expected Max to be the kinky one out of the kids (admittedly Kimi had never given it any thought anyway), and yet it wasn’t that which made him feel grown up. Part of it was, but also part of it was knowing that Max was now at an age where he was making decisions about himself, his body, his life. And Charles wanting a tattoo was similar. He was still going through things, there were days that he didn’t want Pierre anywhere near him and there were days that all he wanted was to curl up in bed with Tommy the Penguin, but he was growing up too. Making a decision to get a tattoo, making decisions about himself and Pierre, making decisions about going to university and where he wanted to live, he wasn’t the baby that they’d brought home anymore. 

Valtteri had already felt more grown up, now that he was at university and cooking dinner for himself and doing his own laundry, and in comparison to the chaotic duo he was an elder brother to, he was very grown up. 

And yet, Kimi still couldn’t quite believe it. 

None of the kids seemed old enough to be moving out or at university, and there was something distinctly odd knowing that Max was old enough to be having sex with his boyfriend. But they were happy. 

And there was something about it all that reminded Kimi of Seb…

“Hey Seb?” he murmured, scraping his fingers through Seb’s curls. 

Seb hummed, his eyes closed where he was curled into Kimi. 

“Us having to question why Max has bruises around his neck reminds me of that time that Fabian questioned why _you_ had bruises on your neck.”

“OH MY GOD KIMI NO!” Seb shouted, pushing away from Kimi as he started to laugh and Seb grimaced. 

That hadn’t been a fun conversation either, and now that Seb realised the parallels between himself and his sex life and his son and _his_ sex life, he didn’t enjoy it. And that really wasn’t a parallel that Sebastian wished to think about. 

“Our son really did have to grow up and be just like us, didn’t he?” Seb groaned. 

“Hey, you never know, Charles and Valtteri might be even wilder than Max,” Kimi joked and Seb simply scoffed. 

“I seriously doubt either of them two are dumb enough to try and have public sex, they’re not dealing with Daniel Ricciardo,” Seb joked back. 

Except it wasn’t a joke and they both knew it. 

Max had seemed up to the idea of it himself when he’d mentioned it earlier and Charles and Valtteri had simply been horrified and entertained respectively. 

And they did not date Daniel Ricciardo. 

He’d seemed like _such a lovely boy_ as well, and now all Seb was able to think about when he saw his son and his boyfriend together was the idea that they weren’t as soft and innocent anymore. 

It was really weird seeing the kids grow up, and Seb didn’t know what to do with that.

**Author's Note:**

> parents do be wild huh
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated❤️
> 
> Tumblr at 3303andmore if you want to scream at me for teasing Simi sex lmao


End file.
